Little Angel of Mine
by BlackLotus Bat
Summary: Well.. I want everyone to read. It might Be yaoi later. Your choice.


Little Angel of Mine  
  
  
Running.She kept running./I can't let them catch me,if they do this world is finished.\A child on older than 5 ran down a street,OZ soldiers running after her.One solider yelled after her"Stop you little thief  
come back!" She never slowed her pace.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
else where on the block...  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Five young boys sit watcheing T.V.They hear a shot and thier heads snap over to the window. the boy with the  
cold purssian eyes is up in a flash to assess the situation. Another boy with lively violet eyes joins him.After him a small blue eyed blond and a tall boy with a uni bang and green eyes.The last to join the inquisitive group was an onyx eyed boy witha scowl."hey Heero what do ya see?"the violet eyed boy asked."nothing  
yet Duo.."just then a small black haired bleeding figure  
crossed his vision.the small figure looked about five,  
the figure was bleeding from the ankel. It looked like a  
shot wound.The boy named Heero frowned .He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.then he heard a deep male voice belonging to an OZ soldier chasing the small child,"come  
back you little street rat!"The man pulled a gun and a   
shot rang out. Heero saw blood blossome high on the childs abdomen.the young child let out a peircing scream  
that Heero would remember for all time.The child fell to  
the ground."We've gotta help that kid!"Duo yelled.Heero  
nodded Wufei said"That weakling!he shot an un-armed child!the child can't defended itself!"he growled.By now  
thier were three OZ soldiers around the shivering body.  
they were kicking the helpless child."wheres the disk"   
they growled to the child Then a shot rang out.One of the men fell,dead."Leave the child alone;"a monotone voicerang out."What do you care pretty boy?"one soldier said."like my friend said leave the kid alone."another voice a calm deadly baratone.Heero and Duo steped out of the shadows.The two men ran of as the other three joined them.As they walked over to the child they heard an inraged roar as a large black cat, a tiger[1] of some sort jumped between the boys and the child.It was protecting the child.calmly the tall boy ,Trowa,started  
talking to the large cat,"It's O.K. my friend we are here to help."Wufei snorted"that animal can't underst.."he was cut of when the cat moved out of the way.Upon closer inspection the boys were upalled to find that the child was a girl!"they shot an inocent little girl!"Quatre screeched.Heero stooped to pick up the little girl when a growl imitted from the tiger and he backed off.carefully the cat nuddged the girl.She weakly wraped her arm around the cats neck.The cat then pulled the chiled onto it's back. the child meeky growled something to the cat and then Trowa understanding why the cat hadpulled the girl onto it's back started walking to Quatre's estate.the cat hobbled behind him.The other boys behind the cat. When they get to the estate the cat allows Heero to carry the girl inside then follows him.  
********************************************************  
Later  
********************************************************  
  
The little girl opened her eyes.A pair of violet eyes met her littel Aquamarine[2] ones. 'hmmmmm her eyes have pink starsin them'."hey thier chibi."Duo smiled,"glad to see you awake."The girl stares at him.  
"whats your name kid?"Duo said."my name is Kamekazi Shinigami.And yourself?"Duo laughed"Duo Maxwell."He turned his back to her and shouted,startling the girl,"  
HEY GUYS!THE KIDS AWAKE!"three more young men walked into the room.The blond boy spoke"hello young one.I am  
Quatre rebaba Winner"the childs cold eyes turned to him,  
"Kamekazi Shinigami, just call me Kazi.And the rest of you?"Quatre smiled warmly"This is Trowa Barton,"and Quatre pointed to the tall boy with the uni-bang,"And this is Wufei Chang"Quatre pointed to the black haired boy."Where's Heero,Quat?"said Duo."He's on mission,why?"  
"I thought he might want to meet our little guest thats, all Quat."Trowa turned to the young girl"Well,Kazi would  
you mind telling us why those OZ soldiers were after you?"Kazi turned her ice cold gaze to a now startled Trowa and harshly answered,"Yes I would mind it's not any of your affiar is it."She turned away.A now cautious  
Duo asked,"um,chibi whats the cats name?"and he moitioned to the black tiger by the wall."Kame Drucilla[3] why?"Her hard gase had melted into child like curiosity.  
"I though she might like to eat but it won't listen to  
me."The child turned to the cat and growled a series of odd sound and the cat got up."She will follow you to the kitchen now she was a littel hungry."Duo smiled then left, the cat trailing behind him.Kazi thought as Duo and the others walked away,'Why do they seem so familiar.'Kazi studied each boys personality.'the prophecy.If they only had one more' her thoughts were broken when a new boy walked into the room. He had deep cold purssian eyesand unruly brown hair."Who are you?"asked Kazi coldly." I am Heero.Who are you and why were thoughs OZ soilders chaseing you?"Heero said equaly as cold."THAT,"said Kazi ferociously,"Is none of your business." Heero growled "Then I'll make it my business now tell me" Kazi stood definently,"NO! I will not tell a Baka kisma[4] like you anything!" She yelled.Heero,not being a person of patience,started toward the girl meaning to hit her. Fortunetly Trowa walked in." HEERO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!",Trowa yelled," You   
can't hit a child."Duo, Kame Drucilla,and Quatre walked in as Trowa said this and heard what Heero was going to do. Kame leaped into action and protected her master while growling angerly at Heero." Hn. She won't give me the information I want."Kazi looked at him,"The information you want is information you don't need." She said coldly.Duo looked at her,"Chibi,  
to help you we need to know why they were after you."he quered[5].  
" Do no wish your help." Heero fumed," You do not wish it but you need it you weak child!"That did it."WEAK! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID? I STOLE THE ONLT EXISTING PLANS TO OZ' NEW AND MORE POWERFUL BASE!!!! THEY CAN'T BUILD IT WITHOUT THEM!!" She looked at Heero with a glare so cold he (shamfuly)had to supress a shiver," I alone know where it is."she wisperd icely."Then give them to me." said heero threatingly."No."Heero looked at her " Then you are weak.You need our help,but refuse it you need us to protect the plans ,but won't give them. You will lose everything because you are weak."Kazi looked at him. then lifted up a corner of her regged shirt. Right there was a long stiched up scar. Sha riped the scar open. Quatre  
screeched and passed, out Duo turned green and passed out. Both Wufie and Trowa looked on open mouthed and Heero eyes widened.The child painfuly pushed her whole hand in the opening searching for something. Just as Duo Woke up she pulled a disc out of the gaping hole in her side. Blood pooled around her feet."Here,"She said weakly,pain evedent in her eyes,"Take it then."Kazi threw the disc,driping with blood, to Heero.Reflex kicked in and he caught it.Her blood driped down his knuckel.  
Kazi droped to her knees in pain. When she looked up her eyes meat cobalt.Heero got on his knees and  
with the greatest of care stiched up the long slash." I told you. You were weak."he said calmly after he was done.With her blood coverd hand, Kazi jumped up and slaped Heero haed across the face."I'm not  
weak!!Ihave more responsability than you'll ever know...."she stoped talking but finished it in her head.'I have to die for you all'  
  
  
  
[1]It's the best way for me to be part of the story without hurting the plot.  
  
  
[2] In other words teal.  
  
  
  
[3]It means :Great Dark one  
  
  
  
[4]means: Idiot shit  
  
  
  
  
[5]To say in Questioning way  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
